


Let's Go Fly A Kite

by jacksqueen16



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Summer Challenge Fic Dump [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel wants to run around naked, DSB, Dean has a jealous streak, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Summer Heat, kites, lake, outdoor kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksqueen16/pseuds/jacksqueen16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propping himself up on his elbows, Dean took a good look at his boyfriend. Castiel Novak was sitting cross-legged, holding the string of a kite. Oh, and he was completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Fly A Kite

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not mention the usage of lubricant or condoms, for the sake of quickies and pwp and all that jazz. But in real life, always practice safe sex! 
> 
> I don't own SPN or anything related to it. I just like to write porn.

Something tickled the end of Dean Winchester’s nose. With an absent-minded swipe, he shooed the fly away, determined to fall back into the gentle slumber from which he’d been jarred.

Even through his closed eyelids, he could sense the sunlight. In his half-asleep stupor, he thought about asking Castiel to pass him his sunglasses, but that required speaking, and he wasn’t sure he could form words. Instead he let the sweet breeze from the lake lull him back into his nap.

The tickling was back. He scrunched up his nose, but the fly was persistent. It was only when he felt, more than heard, the small huff of silent laughter that he knew it wasn’t a fly at all.

“Cas,” he growled. “What’re you doin’?” his voice was warm and gruff with sleep.

“Testing your reflexes,” came the calm reply. “You dislike the feather more than the string.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Dean forced his eyes open, only to squint immediately.

“Here,” Castiel passed him his sunglasses. Much better. Propping himself up on his elbows, Dean took a good look at his boyfriend.

Castiel Novak was sitting cross legged, holding the string of a kite. Oh, and he was completely naked.

“What the actual fuck?” Dean hissed, suddenly wide awake. He sat up and scanned the area around them. He wasn’t always proud of his jealous, possessive streak when it came to Castiel, but God damn, he did not want anyone else seeing what was his.

“Don’t worry, there’s no one here,” Castiel assured him, dangling the string along Dean’s arm. “I checked.”

“What has gotten into you?” Dean took a better look at Castiel, letting his gaze become appreciative as his eyes wandered. Cas was tanned from their days on Sam’s boat, making his blue eyes stand out even more. He gave Dean the rare grin usually reserved for dirty thoughts.

“I just thought we could have some fun. When was the last time you ran around naked?” Castiel asked.

“Um…”

“Exactly.” Castiel winked, springing to his feet. He pulled the kite up off the ground, but Dean didn’t even notice the brightly colored nylon fabric; his eyes were fixed on Castiel’s semi-erect penis.

“Wait, what?” Dean was both dumbfounded and intrigued.

“Come fly this with me,” Castiel said over his shoulder as he walked away. “And take off your clothes!”

Dean watched as his boyfriend’s pert ass practically skipped to where the breeze was strongest. He began to test the air, throwing the kite experimentally. Dean pulled off his AC/DC shirt. He wasn’t sure what was up. Castiel was usually so reserved and careful, overly polite and sensitive to a fault. Dean never would have pegged him to go starkers somewhere they might be seen...but he wasn’t about to pass up the chance to do something he’d been fantasizing about since they started going out. The thought of pressing Cas down into the ground and fucking him fast and hard stirred something in his gut.

Dean glanced around the lake shore. He could have sworn there had been people around when he’d fallen asleep, but now the only soul to be seen was Castiel. Gone were the picnicking families and curled up lovers. He stood to peel off his jeans, almost tripping in his haste. Flinging the pants somewhere behind him onto the plaid blanket he usually kept in Baby’s trunk, he adjusted himself in his boxers. Seeing Castiel prancing around trying to get the kite into the air was doing things to him. Cas’s cock was bouncing with each attempt to catch the wind, and Dean’s own body remembered the last time he had seen that part of Cas’s anatomy so active.

He only hesitated for a moment before removing his boxers and sunglasses.

Castiel jumped slightly when Dean came up behind him and put his hands on his hips. “You aren’t doing that right, Cas,” he murmured.

“I’m not?” Castiel asked, pulling the kite toward him by the string. His last attempt to launch the object had resulted in a crash landing. The red, white, and blue fabric was stained with green and brown smudges from the sparse grass and sand that was more dirt than anything else.

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s warm shoulder and chuckled. “No baby.”

“Show me.”

Dean pulled the man closer so that his cock was nestled against Castiel’s smooth buttocks. “Okay. Just do what I say.” When Castiel didn’t respond, he nipped playfully at his neck, earning a surprised, sharp inhale. “First things first…”

“Yes?”

“You’re facing the wrong way.” Keeping their bodies pressed together, his front to Castiel’s back, he shifted them so that they were no longer facing the wind. “Now hold the kite up so that it catches the breeze.”

As Castiel lifted the kite, Dean licked a stripe across his lover’s neck. Castiel groaned, his head falling backward. No longer looking at the kite, Dean began to press kisses across his shoulder blades. “Let go,” he instructed in between each press of his lips to golden skin, “and let the line out little by little.”

Castiel’s muscles shifted beautifully under Dean’s mouth as he obeyed. “And if the wind eases up? Then what?”

Dean kissed his way down Castiel’s spine, falling to his knees. “Then you pull your line in a little bit. It will help the kite keep its altitude, at least for a while,” he said, running his hands over that ass he loved so much. He thought about looking around the lake once more to be sure that they were alone, but he could smell the scent that was just Cas, not sweat or sunscreen, and his jealousy and worry seemed to evaporate. _Let them see_ , he thought as he parted Castiel’s cheeks and licked at the pink, puckered hole. _Let them see how fucking good we are together_.

Castiel’s moans instantly filled the air, increasing with each swipe of Dean’s rough tongue against his sensitive flesh. Dean reached around with his right hand to stroke Castiel’s firm cock as he laved at his asshole. The tight hole began to loosen, and soon he could snake his tongue inside the ring of muscle. He loved rimming Castiel almost as much as he loved fucking him, and he groaned as his own penis became rock hard. He wanted to palm himself, to spit on his palm and stroke, but he made himself wait. He knew how much better it would be if the only relief he found was inside Castiel.

“Oh my goodness,” Castiel panted when Dean slipped a slicked up finger into his hole, lightly touching his prostate. Dean grinned. It usually took a while before Cas would let go and curse during sex, and it always started out with innocent goshes and goodnesses. Dean added a second finger, and Castiel dropped the line of the kite.

“Dean, the kite is gone,” he said gasping, his hands falling down to where Dean’s fingers still wrapped around his hard cock.

“Finally,” he said, pulling Castiel down to the ground in a tangle of limbs. They laughed as they tried to rearrange themselves.

“This would be easier on the blanket,” Castiel said when he ended up beneath Dean, his back pressed to the soft ground.

“The blanket is all the way over there,” Dean complained. “Besides, you look really fucking good in the dirt.”

Castiel pursed his lips. “Compromise. We can do it on the ground if I get to ride you.”

Dean agreed instantly, rolling over. Particles of sand and dirt and grass stuck to his sweaty skin, but he didn’t care. Castiel was hovering over him, slicking up Dean’s erect cock with spit before lowering himself slowly. Dean grabbed Castiel’s ankles, his hips, everywhere he could reach as the other man began to move.

Dean’s head fell back against the ground. Being buried in Castiel was heaven; it was heat and silk and everything he had ever wanted. He struggled against the urge to flip the man over, and let Castiel fuck him at his own pace, enjoying the slide and pull of being inside another person.

“Oh fuck.” The words fell softly from Castiel’s lips, and Dean felt himself harden even further.

“Hnnnngg, say that again,” Dean begged, lifting his hips now, adding the rhythm, urging Castiel go to faster. “Please baby.”

Castiel paused for a moment, readjusting himself so that his knees were on either side of Dean. He pressed their chests together, and groaned in time to the rise and fall of his hips. “Fuck. Me.”

Their tempo increased, their arms entwined, their hands grasped. Dean pulled Castiel in for a kiss when he knew he was close. “Come with me, Cas” he pleaded, thrusting up and up and up.

Castiel shuddered, and stroked his cock quickly where it lay heavy against Dean’s stomach. Once, twice, and then he was gone. Dean cried out as his own climax hit him a second later, spilling everything he had deep inside Castiel.

The smaller man collapsed against Dean’s chest. They lay quietly for a while, and Dean didn’t pull out even when he softened. His arms wrapped around Castiel’s sweaty, sticky back, tracing muscles and tan lines, and shooing away the occasional fly. The small waves of the lake swished and splashed faintly in the background, and Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

The long-forgotten kite fell to the ground not far away, and Dean chuckled. “Still wanna fly that kite?”


End file.
